Broken Showers and Peaches
by GeekBastard23
Summary: The NCIS shower's broken and nobody knows anything about it. Or do they?


_A/N: Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except the idea._

_This is just a little something that popped into my mind a few hours ago. Hope you like it and review :) _

_

* * *

_

**Broken Showers and Peaches**

"Wah, you stink McGee."

"Thanks, Abby. I know," Tim sighs. "I wanted to shower here but guess what?"

"You discovered you were not only allergic to sawdust but also to water?" Tony chimes in, already thinking about a hundred different ways to tease McGrubby here.

"Shut up, Tony, will you? After all it is your fault that I had to go through the trash!"

"How is that my fault? I'm still senior field agent here. And you're what? Ah, right, you're still the probie!"

"Tony, I've been here for almost eight years. I'm no probie anymore. But I know someone who still is. Why didn't you make Ziva do it?"

"Because," Tony drags out the word, frantically searching for an explanation that would actually make sense, "you're a guy."

Ziva lets out a laugh and takes a sip from her cup of coffee.

"So why have you not showered, McGee?" She asks then, trying to change the topic. After all, she actually _is _the only probationary agent.

"It's broken."

"What do you mean broken? There are like three showers down there," Abby asks, slowly backing away from him, scrunching up her nose.

"They're broken. Every single one of them. Two of them haven't worked for weeks, some kind of problem with the pipes. And the only one that was actually still working… well, guess what, the handle has been knocked right out of the wall and the shower head has been, too."

"Huh," Tony replies, a smirk already building on his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Abby inquires. "You have to work with him the rest of the day. I'm just really glad that I can stay down here in my labby."

"You know what," Tony says, pulling one arm around Abby's shoulders, "I don't really care because every time Gibbs will come into the smelly radius of McGee, he's going to say something really bad and hurtful. Besides, I don't even smell him. But I guess, that's just my own very manly intoxicating great odor."

"You know, actually your 'manly' odor smells rather like peaches," Abby says giggling.

"Tony!" McGee chimes in again. "Where have you been that last hour?"

"Uh," Tony helplessly looks around Abby's lab now until his glance reaches Ziva who is just sipping on her coffee again.

"I was getting coffee for Gibbs, Ziva and me."

Ziva beside him nods.

"And why didn't you bring me one?"

"Because you were in the _shower_, McGee!" Tony exclaims now, like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh come on, just admit it that you were in the shower last, Tony."

"No, I…"

Tony is saved by the bell or in this case McGee's cell phone. Tim makes a disgruntled face then before storming out the lab, muttering something about some urgent kind of computer problem with Gibbs.

"You think that the computer has had finally enough of Gibbs and has mutated into a transformer?" Tony asks happily.

"Nice thought, actually," Abby grins before she gets serious again and eyes him suspiciously.

"Just say it though, Tony."

"Say what?"

"That you did just shower. I mean, I know a freshly showered man when I smell one."

"I did not!"

"Don't lie to me DiNozzo or I'll kill you and I won't leave any evidence for Ziva to find."

"Okay, okay," Tony says now, holding up his hands in surrender. "I have been in the shower recently. But it wasn't me that broke it, okay?"

Abby looks at him for a few moments but apparently doesn't find anything suspicious about him.

"Okay, then. I believe you. But off you go now, you two. You don't want to miss Gibbs wrestling with the Transformer, do you?"

-x-

As the elevator doors close behind them, Ziva just smirks at Tony.

"Why did you just lie to Abby?"

"I didn't! It wasn't me that broke the shower. If I recall correctly it was you who was holding on to that poor shower head a little too strongly while you… you enjoyed what I was doing to you."

Ziva lets out a laugh and he just grins goofily at her.

"And just for the record," Tony whispers into her ear as the doors to their floor open again. "Next time choose a more neutral shower gel, will you?"

"Ah, come on, peaches are very 'manly', don't you think?"

* * *

_A/N: Thoughts?_


End file.
